Moval
"Being on the receiving end of a blade, risking one's life in the arena or on the field of battle, it takes guts. It takes bravery and dedication. That's why you'll never see me there. But if you have some money to spend, I'll totally find someone who will fight your battles for you." Moval is an entertainer and purveyor of fighters. History Early life Moval came to life on an island near Zakaz.While he was physically weak, he was cunning and manipulative, as well as charismatic. Very early on, he became obsessed with money and made himself a respected and wealthy businessman. The Arena Moval travelled extensively and found that there was potential profit to make off people's thrist for violence. So he started hostingtournaments on his island, with promises of wealth and glory for the winners. These tournaments became highly popular, and he eventually built a huge Arena where they took place. The winners were given money and prestige, and those Moval deemed the best were hired to fight for him full-time. His tournaments were attended by thousands of people, and while most contestants were immoral beings, such as former warlords, mercenaries, criminals and disgraced Toa, some noble competitors did participate from time to time to test their skills. His tournaments also attracted the attention of some organizations, such as the League of Six Kingdoms, the Dark Hunters, the Brotherhood of Makuta and the then-unknown Order of Mata Nui, as well as other individuals.Those came to him in order to rent or buy the services of some of his fighters. The Dark Hunters took the habit of sending envoys to his tournaments in order to see if there were potential recruits. On several occasions, Moval was also asked to find fighters who would fit precise criteria, for specific tasks. During the wars that plagued the Matoran Universe, Moval notoriously remained neutral, and provided fighters for any side that would pay enough. Destiny War When the Order of Mata Nui revealed itself and engaged in an open war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, they sent an agent to intimidate Moval into ending any trade with the Brotherhood. Teridax's Reign After Teridax took over the Great Spirit Robot, Moval was approached by members the resistance, who asked that he and his fighters joined with them. However, he revealed that he had already sworn allegiance to Teridax and had his fighters attack the resistants. After the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair, he immigrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna After studying extensively the history of the Agori society, he set out to create a new, larger Arena on the new planet, in order to host even greater tournaments in the united society, and thus make even more money. Abilities & traits Moval was solely motivated by his own interests, mainly profit. He was cunning, charismatic, confident and witty. Some fights in the Arena were staged for entertainment, and he had several of his fighters build up fake rivalries. However, most of the fights were genuine. Moval had a nasty tendency, in order to create tension and drama, to manipulate his fighters, such as building up one of them as a rising champion for several years before sending them to a fight they thought was staged, allowing a newcomer to easily kill them. Moval was extremely observant and cautious about his numerous clients. He had a very advanced spy network which he used to find out anything there was to know about the people he dealt with. He was not a fighter, and did not hide it, nor was he shy about his lack of courage or his other less-than-admirable qualities. However, he allowed himself to stand tall before anyone, including powerful figures such as The Shadowed One or Toa and Makuta, for he knew people either valued the service he provided or were wary of his ever-present bodyguards. Even when threatened, he would keep his composure, and try to negociate. Only when faced with immediate death would he start begging and pleading for his life. While weak, he was not entirely powerless. Unbersknown to anyone else, he learned to tap into his dark side and could wield non-Elemental Shadow energy from his hands. However, he would only use this ability as a last resort, and only if he knew it would help him escape. Trivia *Helryx suspected that Moval had discovered the existence of the Order of Mata Nui, and had an agent ready to eliminate him should these suspicions ever be proven correct. *Moval may be used freely by anyone seeing a use for him. However, in every story including him, Bionicledufutur must be cited as his original creator.